Dinosaur Park Formation
| region = Alberta | country = Canada | coordinates = | unitof = Judith River Group | subunits = | thickness = | extent = | area = | age = Late Cretaceous 76.5 to 74.8 Ma}} The Dinosaur Park Formation is the uppermost member of the Judith River Group, a major geologic unit in southern Alberta. It was laid down over a period of time between about 76.5 and 74.8 million years ago. The formation is made up of deposits of a high-sinuosity (anastomosing) fluvial system, and is capped by the Lethbridge Coal Beds. The formation is bounded by the Oldman Formation below it and the marine Bearpaw Formation above it (Eberth, 2005). It is best known for the dense concentrations of dinosaur skeletons, both articulated and disarticulated, that are found there. However, other animals such as fish, turtles, and crocodilians are also abundant in the formation. The formation has been named after Dinosaur Provincial Park, a UNESCO World Heritage Site. Stratigraphic division of ornithischians? (Ryan and Evans, 2005) Centrosaurus, Chasmosaurus russelli, Gryposaurus, and Corythosaurus are most common at the base of the formation, to about the middle. Styracosaurus, Chasmosaurus belli, Prosaurolophus, and Lambeosaurus lambei are most common from the middle to near the top. A new group may be present at the top, as the inland sea transgresses onto land, but there are fewer remains here. An unnamed pachyrhinosaur, Chasmosaurus irvinensis, and Lambeosaurus magnicristatus may be more common here. Flora and fauna Numerous types of plants and animals are known from the formation (taxonomy mostly after the relevant chapters of Currie and Koppelhus, 2005): Palynomorphs Palynomorphs are organic-walled microfossils, like spores, pollen, and algae (Braman and Koppelhus, 2005) Unknown producers *at least 8 species Fungi *at least 35 taxa Chlorophyta (green algae and blue-green algae) *at least 12 species Pyrrhophyta (dinoflagellates, a type of marine algae) *unassigned cysts Bryophytes (mosses, liverworts, and hornworts) :Anthocerotophyta (hornworts) :*at least 5 species :Marchantiophyta (liverworts) :*at least 14 species :Bryophyta (mosses) :* at least 5 species Lycopodiophyta :Lycopodiaceae (club mosses) :*at least 11 species :Selaginellaceae (small club mosses) :*at least 6 species :Isoetaceae (quillworts) :*at least 1 species Polypodiophyta :Osmundaceae (cinnamon ferns) :*at least 6 species :Schizaeaceae (climbing ferns) :*at least 20 species :Gleicheniaceae (Gleichenia and allies; coral ferns) :*at least 5 species :Cyatheaceae (Cyathea and allies) :*at least 4 species :Dicksoniaceae (Dicksonia and allies) :*at least 3 species :Polypodiaceae (ferns) :*at least 4 species :Matoniaceae :*at least 1 species :Marsileaceae :*at least 1 species Pinophyta (gymnosperms) :Cycadaceae (cycads) :*at least 3 species :Caytoniaceae :*at least 1 species :Pinaceae (pines) :*at least 4 species :Cupressaceae (cypresses) :*at least 3 species :Podocarpaceae (Podocarpus and allies) :*at least 4 species :Cheirolepidiaceae :*at least 2 species :Ephedraceae (Mormon teas) :*at least 6 species Unknown gymnosperms: at least 3 species Magnoliophyta (angiosperms) :Magnoliopsida (dicots) ::Buxaceae (boxwood) ::*at least 1 species ::Gunneraceae (gunneras) ::*at least 1 species ::Salicaceae (willows, cottonwood, quaking aspen) ::*at least 1 species ::Droseraceae (sundews) ::*at least 1 species ::Olacaceae (tallowwood) ::*at least 2 species ::Loranthaceae (showy mistletoes) ::*at least 1 species ::Sapindaceae (soapberry) ::*at least 1 species ::Aceraceae (maples) ::*at least 1 species ::Proteaceae (proteas) ::*at least 9 species ::Compositae (sunflowers) ::*at least 1 species ::Fagaceae (beeches, oaks, chestnuts) ::*at least 2 species ::Betulaceae (birches, alders) ::*at least 1 species ::Ulmaceae (elms) ::*at least 1 species ::Chenopodiaceae (goosefoots) ::*at least 1 species :Liliopsida (monocots) ::Liliaceae (lilies) ::*at least 6 species ::Cyperaceae (sedges) ::*at least 1 species ::Sparganiaceae (bur-reeds) ::*possibly 1 species :Unknown angiosperms: at least 88 species Plant body fossils (Koppelhus, 2005) *various ferns *''Equisetum'' (Equisetaceae) Gymnosperms *''Platyspiroxylon'' (Cupressaceae) *''Podocarpoxylon'' (Podocarpaceae) *''Elatocladus'' (Taxodiaceae) *''Sequoia'' (Taxodiaceae) *''Sequoiaxylon'' (Taxodiaceae) *''Taxodioxylon'' (Taxodiaceae) Ginkgos *''Baeria'' *''Ginkgoites'' Angiosperms *''Artocarpus'' (Moraceae) *''Cercidiphyllum'' (Cercidiphyllaceae) *''Dombeyopsis'' (Sterculiaceae) *''Menispermites'' (Menispermaceae) *''Pistia'' (Araceae) *''Platanus'' (Platanaceae) *''Vitis'' (Vitaceae) *''Trapa'' (Trapaceae) Mollusks (Johnston and Hendy, 2005) Freshwater bivalves *''Fusconaia'' *''Lampsilis'' *''Sphaerium'' (2 species) Freshwater gastropods *''Campeloma'' (2 species) *''Elimia'' *''Goniobasis'' (3 species) *''Hydrobia'' *''Lioplacodes'' (2 species) Fish Chondrichthyans (Neuman and Brinkman, 2005) *''Hybodus'' (a shark) *''Myledaphus'' (a ray) *indeterminate orectolobid Acipenseriformes (sturgeons) (Neuman and Brinkman, 2005) *unnamed sturgeon *unnamed paddlefish Holostean fish (Neuman and Brinkman, 2005) *''Belonostomus'' *''Lepisosteus'' (the gar) *unnamed bowfin *at least 2 other holosteans Teleost fish (Neuman and Brinkman, 2005) *''Patatarpon'' (an elopomorph, like the tarpon) *''Cretophareodus'' (an osteoglossomorph) *''Coriops'' *''Estesesox'' *''Oldmanesox'' *''Paralbula'' (including Phyllodus) *at least 8 other teleosts Amphibians (Gardner, 2005) Albanerpetonidae (extinct, salamander-like amphibians) *''Albanerpeton'' Caudata (salamanders) *''Habrosaurus'' *''Lisserpeton'' *''Opisthotriton'' *''Scapherpeton'' *unnamed caudatan *2 indeterminate caudatans Salienta (frogs) *2 unnamed salientans Turtles (Brinkman, 2005) *''Adocus *"Apalone" *''Aspideretoides'' (3 species) *''Basilemys'' *''Boremys'' *''Judithemys'' *''Neurankylus'' *''Plesiobaena'' *2 indeterminate taxa Choristoderes Choristoderes, or champsosaurs, were aquatic reptiles. Small examples looked like lizards, while larger types were superficially similar to crocodilians (Keqin Gao and Brinkman, 2005) *''Champsosaurus'' (at least 3 species) *''Cteniogenys'' Lizards (Caldwell, 2005) Helodermatids *''Labrodioctes'' Necrosaurids *''Parasaniwa'' Teiids *''Glyptogenys'' *''Socognathus'' Varanids *''Palaeosaniwa'' Xenosaurids *?Exostinus Plesiosaurs (Sato, Eberth, Nicholls, and Manabe, 2005) *indeterminate elasmosaurids (very long-necked) (more common) *indeterminate polycotylids (shorter-necked) Crocodylians (Xiao-Chun Wu, 2005) *''Albertochampsa'' *''Leidyosuchus'' *at least 1 unnamed taxon Pterosaurs (Godfrey and Currie, 2005) *1 large unnamed azhdarchid (giant, long-necked pterosaur) *1 smaller unnamed azhdarchid *1 unnamed non-azhdarchid pterosaur Dinosaurs Theropoda (Currie, 2005) :Coelurosauria incertae sedis ::Family unknown :::*''Paronychodon lacustris'' :::*''Ricardoestesia gilmorei'' :Tyrannosauroidea ::Tyrannosauridae :::*''Daspletosaurus sp.'' :::*''Gorgosaurus libratus'' (also called Albertosaurus libratus) :Ornithomimosauria ::Ornithomimidae :::*''Dromiceiomimus brevitertius'' (may be synonymous with Ornithomimus edmontonicus) :::*''Ornithomimus edmontonicus'' :::*''Struthiomimus altus'' :Maniraptora ::Caenagnathidae (all of these may be species of Chirostenotes) :::*''Caenagnathus collinsi'' :::*''C. sternbergi'' :::*''Chirostenotes pergracilis'' :::*''Elmisaurus elegans'' ::Avimimidae :::*?indeterminate avimimid ::Therizinosauridae :::*?indeterminate therizinosaurid ::Troodontidae :::*''Troodon formosus'' :::*''Troodon inequalis'' (formerly Stenonychosaurus) (might be synonymous with the former) ::Dromaeosauridae :::*''Dromaeosaurus albertensis'' :::*''Saurornitholestes langstoni'' ::Birds :::*''Baptornis'' sp. :::*''Cimolopteryx'' sp. :::*''Palintropus'' sp. :::*additional indeterminate bird taxa Ornithischia (Ryan and Evans, 2005) :Ankylosauria ::Ankylosauridae :::*''Euoplocephalus tutus'' ::Nodosauridae :::*''Edmontonia longiceps'' :::*''E. rugosidens'' :::*''Panoplosaurus mirus'' :Pachycephalosauria ::Pachycephalosauridae :::*''Hanssuesia sternbergi'' :::*''Gravitholus albertae'' :::*''Ornatotholus browni'' (?juvenile Stegoceras) :::*''Stegoceras validum'' :::*''"S." breve'' (?Prenocephale) :Ceratopsia :::*''Leptoceratops'' sp. ::Ceratopsidae :::Centrosaurinae :::*''Centrosaurus apertus'' :::*''Monoclonius lowei'' :::*''Styracosaurus albertensis'' :::*unnamed Pachyrhinosaurus-like taxon :::Chasmosaurinae :::*''Anchiceratops ornatus'' :::*''Chasmosaurus belli'' :::*''C. irvinensis'' :::*''C. russelli'' :Ornithopoda :::*at least 1 indeterminate hypsilophodont ::Hadrosauridae :::Hadrosaurinae :::*''Brachylophosaurus canadensis'' :::*''Gryposaurus notabilis'' :::*''G. incurvimanus'' :::*''Prosaurolophus maximus'' :::Lambeosaurinae :::*''Corythosaurus casuarius'' :::*''Lambeosaurus lambei'' :::*''L. magnicristatus'' :::*''Parasaurolophus walkeri'' Mammals (Fox, 2005) Multituberculata *''Cimexomys'' sp. *''Cimolodon'' spp. *''Cimolomys clarki'' *''Meniscoessus major'' *''Mesodma primaeva'' *unnamed multituberculates Marsupials *''Alphadon halleyi'' *''Eodelphis browni'' *''E. cutleri'' *5 species of "Pediomys" *''Turgidodon russelli'' *''T. praesagus'' Placentals *''Cimolestes'' sp. (uncertain taxonomy) *''Gypsonictops lewisi'' *''Paranyctoides sternbergi'' Unknown therians: at least 1 species See also * List of dinosaur-bearing rock formations References *Braman, D.R., and Koppelhus, E.B. 2005. Campanian palynomorphs. In: Currie, P.J., and Koppelhus, E.B. (eds), Dinosaur Provincial Park: A Spectacular Ancient Ecosystem Revealed. Indiana University Press: Bloomington and Indianapolis, 101-130. *Brinkman, D.B. 2005. Turtles: diversity, paleoecology, and distribution. In: Currie, P.J., and Koppelhus, E.B. (eds), Dinosaur Provincial Park: A Spectacular Ancient Ecosystem Revealed. Indiana University Press: Bloomington and Indianapolis, 202-220. *Caldwell, M.W. The squamates: origins, phylogeny, and paleoecology. In: Currie, P.J., and Koppelhus, E.B. (eds). 2005. ‘’Dinosaur Provincial Park: A Spectacular Ancient Ecosystem Revealed.’’ Indiana University Press: Bloomington and Indianapolis, 235-248. *Currie, P.J. 2005. Theropods, including birds. In: Currie, P.J., and Koppelhus, E.B. (eds), Dinosaur Provincial Park: A Spectacular Ancient Ecosystem Revealed. Indiana University Press: Bloomington and Indianapolis, 367-397. *Currie, P.J., and Koppelhus, E.B. (eds). 2005. Dinosaur Provincial Park: A Spectacular Ancient Ecosystem Revealed. Indiana University Press: Bloomington and Indianapolis, 648 p. *Eberth, D.A. 2005. The geology. In: Currie, P.J., and Koppelhus, E.B. (eds), Dinosaur Provincial Park: A Spectacular Ancient Ecosystem Revealed. Indiana University Press: Bloomington and Indianapolis, 54-82. *Fox, R.C. 2005. Late Cretaceous mammals. In: Currie, P.J., and Koppelhus, E.B. (eds), Dinosaur Provincial Park: A Spectacular Ancient Ecosystem Revealed. Indiana University Press: Bloomington and Indianapolis, 417-435. *K. Gao and Brinkman, D.B. 2005. Choristoderes from the Park and its vicinity. In: Currie, P.J., and Koppelhus, E.B. (eds), Dinosaur Provincial Park: A Spectacular Ancient Ecosystem Revealed. Indiana University Press: Bloomington and Indianapolis, 221-234. *Gardner, J.D. 2005. Lissamphibians. In: Currie, P.J., and Koppelhus, E.B. (eds), Dinosaur Provincial Park: A Spectacular Ancient Ecosystem Revealed. Indiana University Press: Bloomington and Indianapolis, 186-201. *Godfrey, S.J., and Currie, P.J. 2005. Pterosaurs. In: Currie, P.J., and Koppelhus, E.B. (eds), Dinosaur Provincial Park: A Spectacular Ancient Ecosystem Revealed. Indiana University Press: Bloomington and Indianapolis, 292-311. *Johnston, P.A., and Hendy, A.J.W. 2005. Paleoecology of mollusks from the Upper Cretaceous Belly River Group. In: Currie, P.J., and Koppelhus, E.B. (eds), Dinosaur Provincial Park: A Spectacular Ancient Ecosystem Revealed. Indiana University Press: Bloomington and Indianapolis, 139-166. *Koppelhus, E.B. 2005. Paleobotany. In: Currie, P.J., and Koppelhus, E.B. (eds), Dinosaur Provincial Park: A Spectacular Ancient Ecosystem Revealed. Indiana University Press: Bloomington and Indianapolis, 131-138. *Neuman, A.G., and Brinkman, D.B. 2005. Fishes of the fluvial beds. In: Currie, P.J., and Koppelhus, E.B. (eds), Dinosaur Provincial Park: A Spectacular Ancient Ecosystem Revealed. Indiana University Press: Bloomington and Indianapolis, 167-185. *Ryan, M.J., and Evans, D.C. 2005. Ornithischian dinosaurs. In: Currie, P.J., and Koppelhus, E.B. (eds), Dinosaur Provincial Park: A Spectacular Ancient Ecosystem Revealed. Indiana University Press: Bloomington and Indianapolis, 312-348. *Sato, T., Eberth, D.A., Nicholls, E.L., and Manabe, M. 2005. Plesiosaurian remains from non-marine to paralic sediments. In: Currie, P.J., and Koppelhus, E.B. (eds), Dinosaur Provincial Park: A Spectacular Ancient Ecosystem Revealed.’’ Indiana University Press: Bloomington and Indianapolis, 249-276. *Xiao-Chun Wu. 2005. Crocodylians. In: Currie, P.J., and Koppelhus, E.B. (eds), Dinosaur Provincial Park: A Spectacular Ancient Ecosystem Revealed. Indiana University Press: Bloomington and Indianapolis, 277-291. Category:Stratigraphy of Alberta Category:Canada